Some Ash Falls on Snow
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: When a stranger appears, coming from mixed blood, mainly man and mer, Ulfric is surprised. When this stranger extends an invitation to a peace conference Ulfric is now intrigued and annoyed. When out smarted verbally and intimidated by the stranger's presence Ulfric is aroused. The Dragonborn like to make an impression. Then he gives a promise and threat to Ulfric. What now? M/M.


A/N: So I decided to do something similar to one of my previous stories, but this will be very different.

Warnings: Crude language, smut, my usual.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only borrowing, except Aerann. He's my own creation if you will.

Title: Some Ash Falls on Snow

Chapter 1: Of Strangers and Mages

"I come with an invitation for your Jarl." A soft strange voice says and Ulfric lifts his head from his fist, he'd been busy reading trading manifests and other paperwork. That voice caught his attention though, it had a strange accent, an odd mix of dunmer and nord tinged with a cyrodillic undertone. The one who'd spoken was at the opposite end of the hall speaking with a guard who merely motioned to where Ulfric sat, the pale skinned robed man bowed in thanks, surprising those near him and went to Ulfric.

"You are either very foolish or very courageous to approach me without summons." Ulfric states voice low to hide how curious he was about this stranger. The man's knee length ebony black hair was tied back in an intricate braid, leaving bangs to frame the elvish face. A proud straight nose high cheekbones and overall a fair face, the lips were full and a soft pale pink. He looked to be of nord decent with his pale skin and almond shaped sky blue eyes. Until he stood before the Jarl and Ulfric could see that the elven face was accented by pointed ears with serrated edges marking the man (mer?) as dunmer decent as well. The Jarl's words won a smile from the stranger.

"I have been called both many times over my lengthy life on Nirn. There is to be a peace conference at High Hrothgar." The stranger states looking at the jarl with an expression similar to curiosity. Ulfric frowned and stood to intimidate the stranger who only grinned and began to laugh, though it was far from one that sounded true.

"Intimidation will not work on me, pup. I've lived too long for a war bent man to scare me. Though, I have to say you're more intimidating than some demora I've faced." The man laughs again but the hollow sound and quality from the first came back with a vengeance making itself known and now it sounded hollow. The smile did not reach his eyes.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Ulfric growls and the stranger's laugh gets darker and the eyes flash in a strangely intimidating challenge. He takes a step closer again it is strangely intimidating but Ulfric manages not to back down or show sign the elf scared him slightly.

"I assure you if I did insult you it was not intentional." That strangely accented voice purrs and Ulfric stiffens as it sends his blood racing. Ulfric could tell this elf man could defend himself and take him on. This man or elf whatever he preferred was powerful, and not solely due to his inborn ability to use the Thu'um.

"I cannot simply stop a fight for freedom, Tulius would-"

"Tulius already agreed. He journeys to High Hrothgar as we speak. He was an arrogant fool who argued the dragons were not a great concern. I had assumed you would be more reasonable; care to prove me wrong?" The stranger chuckles as Ulfrc frowns in thought. Silently the Jarl admitted the dragons were a massive problem. More men died by fire than sword.

"I will go." Ulfric reluctantly gives and hates the smug smile that creeps onto the pale blue-grey tinted lips. With a nod the man turns and leaves, his robes billow out like wings and then he's gone. Ulfric felt a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding rush out of him as the doors closed behind the robed stranger. Ulfric realized with mild discomfort that the elf, or whatever he was, had a strange, though not unpleasant, effect on him.

For the remainder of the day Ulfric heard that voice, not words exactly, just the sound of that strangely accented purr. Once night had claimed the city and Ulfric slept his mind snared him in a dream, he envisioned what the body hidden under those robes might look like. What that proud face would look like flushed and twisted with passion and his whole form writhing as Ulfric took him. Making it last hours, slow but hard, drawing it out until those smug lips begged him to end it.

The next morning Ulfric awoke to an oblivion of a mess, and extremely confused. He'd never thought of any man in such manner. He was not naïve but he'd just never thought of men, he'd always preferred the soft body of a woman. Not that any of his relationships had ever ended well. He got up washed up and dressed and grabbed Galmar on his way out. As they rode out he went back to thinking on why he'd dreamed of the half mer in his bed. Galmar noticed his silence but didn't comment and let the Jarl stew in his thoughts.

Once there Ulfric noticed the Dragonborn had yet to arrive. The reason became evident when he came in not that long after Ulfric his armor smoking slightly. A dragon. Ulfric noticed tension gather in the mer as he spotted Elenwen. He glared at the she elf and sneered steps around toward Ulfric giving the witch a wide birth. He did as the Greybeard instructed and sat and watched both Tulius and Ulfric. It was like he was watching two children and he knew they were going to start fighting any moment. Ulfric wanted to leave he glared at Tulius then the 'Ambassador'.

"Brought your pet Talos hunter?" Ulfric sneers baiting the General. It works, getting a riled Tulius to start yipping like a kicked dog. The Dragonborn sighs and rolls his eyes shaking his head. He had known getting the two together would lead to bickering, he had not thought that it would be so quick to start off however. Though he had to admit Ulfric had a point with the fact Tulius knew Elenwen would not be a welcome sight. Then Arngir looked to him to settle the dispute.

"I think we both know what I have to say about this, Ambassador Elenwen. Please, show yourself out nicely." The Dragonborn says with a smirk curling his lips. She glared sending him a thinly veiled threat, and he laughs in her face body shifting with fluid grace as he stood fire curling around his hands as a very clear threat. She left and the Dragonborn quenched the flame, he looked to one leader then the other. They took their seats he nodded his thanks then sat as well.

As the argument dragged on and the Dragonborn grew visibly annoyed when Elsif spoke up and then even more so when they asked him on his opinion. He sighed looked to Tulius and began to explain slowly where the Rift yes was a good position strategically, it was poor in exchange for the resources he would lose without Markarth. He explained two smaller holds flanking Windhelm would be more beneficial with their recourses more equivalent to Markarth. Rift was lumber and farming, not all that useful to a General losing metal. Ulfric was surprised how easily the mer settled the normally hot tempered General who refused reason, then again the elf seemed to have a silver tongue as Ulfric saw the logic behind the elf's argument as well.

Then the bickering got to a point the Blades finally got involved and the elf inclined his head toward Esbern in thanks when the bickering was halted by the chilling reality that nothing would matter should the Dragonborn not be able to defeat Alduin. Again when called the Dragonborn heard both bring up two sounding obscure battles and frowned. He sighed asked if either had solid proof with them when neither side spoke up the mixed blood relaxed back and shrugged stating why should either side have concessions then?

Finally the agreements were reached and made. The Dragonborn looked at Delphine and flat out said no then walked past without letting her say a word. He stopped Ulfric by grabbing him and pressing him against a wall his eyes telling the Jarl to listen. The elf summoned fire into his off hand to keep Galmar back.

"You will find a Justiciar in Markarth. Let him live and should he say his two guards are to be untouched they better be. Understood? If he dies by your soldiers hands I won't care that I hate the Empire, I will destroy you out of spite for the death of Ondolemar." The voice was low, deadly even and it made the Jarl's blood freeze. He nodded and the mer let him go and took a step back, his form changing from threatening to relaxed and a thankful look was on his face.

"Then I thank you. He will only fight if he is attacked, send a General to tell him to seek out Lakeview Manor. He will go in peace." The Dragonborn pulled up his hood and turned to leave but Ulfric had to know.

"What is your name?" Ulfric asks and the retreating figure freezes. Tulius and them stop as well all attentive and wanting to know. The figure looks back and chuckles. He turns and tilts his head looking at Ulfric an amused smile on his lips.

"My name is in many tomes, Jarl Ulfric. My family was once a great House of Morrowind. Now those of us that linger are renowned and highly sought out mages. My given name faded from me long ago, there is no one left to know it in their heart. I've gone by many names in these past years. You may call me Achna." Then the elf went out into the snow and got on a dark horse and then disappeared into the snow. Ulfric was confused, that was a Redguard name. He shook his head and went with Galmar to their horses eager to beat the Imperials off the frozen mountain. As they rode home the two were silent and Ulfric put Galmar in charge of Markarth and sent Ysarald to tell the two holds they'd given up for Markarth to come to Windhelm.

Meanwhile Achna was riding by Balgruff discussing how to capture a dragon. Once they arrived at Whiterun everything was set in motion and Achna easily coached the dragon after him and into the trap. After a short discussion with the dragon Achna had his ride to Alduin's lair. He did not enjoy the ride.

As he fought the dragon's with an ease that had come with his years of fighting a growing foreboding chill began to creep up his spine. He felt the ice run through his whole body by the time he stood at the steps leading up to the temple that he knew was his destination. He stood staring at it his body stiff and shaking not from the biting wind but the horror of the fate he was facing. Alduin the World Eater. He had to face the first born of Akatosh. His whole body shuddered and he took a sharp quick breath and ran forward, distracting himself with battling the drauger blocking his way.

When he reached the top, the Dragon Priest, he cursed and rushed to the staff. Managing to grab it before the drauger he gasped sensing the buzz of power he held. He smirked and began to dance with the undead mage, casting powerful lightening spells with the aide of the staff he managed to wear the Dragon Priest down then beheaded it with a summoned blade. He took the mask and placed the staff back in its place again frozen as he watches the floor move and reveal a swirling gate into Sovngarde. He blinked and swallowed hard and walked around and down to the lip of the gate and stared down in awe as he felt the magic rising it soft comforting waves from it. It was like invisible water washed from the warm purple glow. Achna took a deep breath and stepped into the portal falling and closing his eyes tight in fear.

He felt a strange calm settle over him, one he had only felt once before, when he'd given in when he'd been drowning. He had given in and this calm had settled over his body the aches and pain in his lungs faded. His eyes snap open in shock and he takes in a shocked gasp. Stretching before him is a veiled valley and a snowy path that lead down into the mist, but the true beauty lay in the sky on the horizon. His gaze drifted up from the purple pink skyline up to follow dancing violet aurora lights across the planes of purple magenta cloud and starry sky to see the Guardian consolations shrouded and formed in their respective colors of green blue and red. He looked directly up and he felt his awe intensify, for far above him was the same swirl of light he had seen when he had looked into the portal that had cast him here. He looked back down to see the roof of the Hall peeking from the mist and his heart skipped a beat. He sighs as his eyes misted with pain as he remembered the people he had lost over his long life. He blinked away the tears.

"I will not falter and fail now. In this I shall not waver, whether it be my last battle or not I shall be the blade of fate." Achna states voice firm and stance drawn high straight and proud as he strides into the mist. He meets a fallen soldier and guides him through the mist but Alduin swoops low in and in fear the soldier had frozen only to be carried off in the dragon's jaws. Venturing on Achna meets Kodlak and his breath is drawn in sharp. Kodlak smiles softly at Achna and nods in respect as he stands from the stone he'd been perched on.

"How do you fare pup? I see you are no shade which means you walk in Sovngarde to fulfill your fate as Dragonborn." Achna nods blinking away tears he shares a warriors embrace clasping hands and then pulling the other into a half hug. They separate and Achna clears the mist driving Alduin to sweep into the air and fly further from the Hall and deeper into the mist. Achna sees the bridge and its guardian and quickly goes to it with Kodlak on his heels. After a short conversation gleaning that the guardian was Tsun a shield brother of Shor, Achna stepped back and asked Kodlak be let by as his right. Tsun smiled.

"Living or dead none may pass till deemed worthy by warrior's test." And Kodlak drew his blade eyes shining and eager to prove himself, Tsun drew his axe and Achna stepped back to allow the two their duel. He watched with batted breath as Kodlak fought until finally Tsun drew back and smiled allowing Kodlak to pass. The old warrior was short of breath but smiled as well, he looked toward Achna and nod his head in thanks before walking past and beginning his crossing of the bridge. Achna relaxed and could suddenly hear faintly the prophecy that foretold his coming, drifting to him from the Hall. He rolled his shoulders and stepped forward.

"I journey here to end Alduin's hold on this place and the mortal realms." Achna says keeping himself held proud and tall. Tsun chuckled and nods.

"An honorable goal. No few here have chafed to face the Worm since his arrival, but Shor bade us hold our fury. Perhaps, - Deep consoled your doom he foresaw." Tsun says eyeing Achna with critical eyes now as if trying to figure out a complex puzzle.

"I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor." Achna says knowing he could not clear this mist he needed to find help, or all hope was lost and Esbern was correct, the end had come. Tsun smiled again and he crossed his arms leaning back slightly.

"By what right do you request entry?" Tsun asks and Achna thinks a moment he had right of cleverness, blood, birth, and glory. Or at least had had blood, but he no longer listened for the Night Mother as his family had been taken from him long ago. He settled for cleverness as he was a mage at his core. His magic is something that had

"By right of Cleverness; I am Master of the College of Winterhold." Achna says pride lacing his words, he was proud of his school and those in it, they had all proven to be of fine character and were a key factor in protecting Winterhold from Ancano's wrath. Tsun nods his head and laughs softly.

"Well met mage of ash and snow. The Nords have forgotten their forefather's respect of the Clever Craft but your comrades throng this hall. Here in Shor's hall we honor it still." Tsun's response stunned Achna, who was so used to magic being sneered at that he never imagined that perhaps Magic was not always sneered at. Tsun chuckled at the taken aback expression on the mixed blood and waited.

"Then I suppose that now all I must ask is that we draw blade so that I may be judged worthy by warrior's test." Achna says voice soft as he knows the guardian shall not be as easy on him as he was on Kodlak. Tsun draws his axe and Achna draws his blades and smiles at Tsun's arched brow he twirls the blades and fire cloaks them before he spins them again and the fire is extinguished. They battled and Achna had guessed right he was matched with an opponent that out matched him for strength, matched him for power of the Thu'um but was slower. Achna was able to avoid the attacks easily as he was light on his feet and a war axe was a slow weapon, and in turn land blow after blow to the warrior's body.

"I yield, you are worthy and thus may pass." Tsun says and Achna sheaths his blade and bows his head in thanks. Not looking forward to being shouted at anymore by the powerful spirit as the Thu'um had a strange and embarrassing effect on him if the voice was right. Tsun gave a knowing smile as Achna walked past and the mixed blood flushed embarrassed of his bodily response. Then the bridge sobered him. He hesitated. Looking out he saw the large expanse of bone over the gapping chasm and paled.

Long ago in distant memory he remembered standing high on a flaming tower, and his gut churned as he remembered the death that had followed him and the death he had wadded through to get there. He remembered the pain of his soul and how it ached so long after. How fear had prevailed his dreams for long nights and how nearly he had given himself to madness. It was such a rush he collapsed to his knees with a whimper of fear. Tsun watched concerned as the mixed blood quivered eyes wide and vacant as the elf remembered something brought on by the sight of the bridge.

"Harken to the songs from the hall, Master Mage. Let them strengthen you like a warrior's call to his shield brother." He said firmly effectively ripping Achna back into the present. The mage shook as he stood blinking and swallowing as he edged forward, and then Tsun understood. Something about heights scared the mixed blood. But he could do nothing, for he could not change the way to Shor's House. Achna took a deep breath and spoke four words in a form of elvish Tsun had not heard in a long time. 'I will not falter…' it was spoken firmly in Dunmeri and with those words the mixed blood squared his shoulders straightened his back and stepped onto the bone bridge.

For Achna the world seemed to tilt dangerously and his shaking earlier subdued began anew. He stepped with less and less surety as he got further and further onto the bridge. He stared down at the swirling mist below and his insides did similar churning. He looked up over the bridge and saw Kodlak watching him with concern and he heard anew the song drifting from the Hall and his legs steadied and his heart calmed. He drew in a deep breath closed his eyes and released the breath slowly, like his mother always had him do when he suffered from a night terror, then opened his eyes as he began a new breath. His steps became sure as he kept his eyes low enough to see where the bones were but high enough he could still see Kodlak.

When he finally crossed he was thankful for the embrace Kodlak pulled him into. He shook with relief as he clutched tight to the old warrior. When they pulled back Achna laughed softly and chuckled. Then they entered the Hall. Achna gasped at the splendor that greeted him and the many voices lending him the strength it had taken to cross the perilous bridge. Ysgramor greeted him and Achna felt both honor and distaste. A man of mostly untainted honor. Achna disagreed greatly with what he had done to the Falmer. Then slowly Achna looked to see the three who he already knew. He looked at his Harbinger and bowed embracing one last time before he took the steps that would finally lead him to his final Destiney. Where he would either fail, or be the savior of Sovngarde and all Nirn.

Achna understood the gist of what was said by the three but he froze as he realized he had to cross the bridge again. He took a hesitant step forward but froze looking down and whimpered with a cringe back. The three stopped looking back to see how terrified the elf was and came back. Achna looked up to see the three standing before him and felt shame eat him.

"I just don't do well with heights. I have too many bad memories." Achna admits again looking down nervously at the mist. The three nod agreeing though they did not press. Then a nord's voice came from the door.

"If you don't go I'll push you onto the damn bridge." It was Jorunn, High King during the Ebonheart Pact. Achna winced and looking up took a deep breath and then slowly though unsteadily made his way over the bridge. Issuing forth a challenge from four voices four times brought forth the worm. Achna drew his blades and did not hesitate in using Dragonrend and getting into the thick of it all. Thinking to tear him to pieces Alduin snatched the part elf in his jaws, giving Achna the perfect strike into his brain. It's the final blow with a scream of rage and a strangely threatening vow that Achna could not understand and translate in his pain the World Eater was no more.

He was sent back a new shout filling his being. He watched the dragons and spoke first to Paarthurnax then Odahviing and then h was stumbling down the mountain the pain in his side, chest and shoulder numbed by cold. He limped through the village his robes, which he'd pulled over his now tattered dragonscale armor hiding how heavily wounded the fight had left him. He managed to get to Riften before he collapsed. He was rushed to the temple by Mijol and a few other worried citizens. He woke up long after feeling groggy and in a lot less pain then when he'd limped in shaking like a new born foal. He groaned and looked around sitting up with a wince.

"Hold steady you're not healed." The priest says softly coming over to stop the mixed blood from sitting up fully. Achna smiles faintly but still sits up. He concentrates and pulls forward the nurturing side of him he kept locked away tight, then began to heal himself until it was just a dull ache. He stood smiled at the priest and thanked him, and giving a hundred coins to him. Achna left the temple with one request; to tell those who'd helped him his thanks. He went to the Flagon and told everyone there that he'd beaten Alduin, and it was safer to travel now, but also that he had yet more work to do. He looked Mercer in the eyes then.

"I'm fighting and ending this war. I'll be back when I damn well please, you have a problem with that?" Achna and Mercer had never seen eye to eye, it showed now. Everyone else watched with baited breath. Their best thief butting heads with the Guild Master. Then the tension was gone.

"Go then." Mercer sneered leaving to hide behind his desk. Achna relaxed his pose and sighed running his hand over his face to push the lose hair back as he stared at the stone ceiling. That went surprisingly well. He smiled at his other Guild mates and told them goodbye, but he locked gazes with Bryn. They were close. Bryn knew about a lot of his past, even the accident that lead to him living for so long. He wanted to say goodbye properly to his lover. He'd told Bryn his name, but rarely did the Thief use it. They exited the Flagon went through the Cistern then went to Honeyside. Achna dismissed his Housecarl to go to the Bee and Barb tossing her fifty gold.

"So, you're going to end the war… Which side?" Bryn asks and Achna sighs and leans forward kissing the thief before sitting heavily in a chair watching the redhead sit across from him.

"I'll join the Stormcloaks. Talos is the Ninth, the Dominion be damned. The Empire has become a filthy alliance of cowards wielding swords. They would kill a man in public without trial Bryn. They nearly killed me for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Empire has declined, and I despise it for what it has become. Martin would weep to see this 'Empire'. I asked Ulfric so spare Ondolemar. If he kept his word I will join him. If not… Then I'll put aside my anger toward the Empire." Achna explains leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. Then Bryn was kissing him and he gave in to the urge to comfort his obviously worried thief.

"You know I won't die. I've been through too many wars for these mere mortals to kill me." Achna teases and Bryn laughs swatting at the mixed blood. Achna stands and tugs the thief to the bedroom to give a proper farewell. He easily slips out of his robes, carefully laying them on the chest at the foot of his bed before tugging off his armor. Bryn grabbed his wrists and held them in one hand as he stopped the mage from removing his pants knowing the elf went commando. He kissed the side of Achna's neck before going lower and kissing his shoulder. Shit, Achna thinks, the skin was still tender and was more than likely pink from the scaring. Had he healed them immediately after getting the wounds, it would not have left scaring.

"New scars. He nearly won didn't he?" Bryn asks and Achna sighs nodding. Bryn buries his face in the nook of his lover's neck. Shivering with the thought. Achna turned in his lover's hold and Bryn let him. They kissed before Achna pulled back looking Brynjolf over.

"You look no worse for wear. Happy to see you're so good at not getting hurt when you get caught." Achna teases as he notes Bryn is completely bare. He had told his lover long before that he was not ready to submit again, not after so many years, not after how many people he had loved had died. Bryn understood, and knew Achna enough to know that despite that the other did want to submit. Bryn would not push him though and Achna loved him all the more for it.

"So glad you approve." Brynjolf scoffs and Achna grins as he seduces the thief into submission, making sure by the time they fall to sleep that both were limp and sated. Achna had gone slow and passionate making sure Bryn was in tears and begging by the end. When the morning came around Achna kissed his lover goodbye and walked to Winterhold. He had to camp at the two hold's boarder as nightfall had covered the land. He started a fire and summoned an atronach of fire to guard until dawn.

He woke with surprisingly no problems having appeared in the night. He broke camp, having forgotten to pack any food. He kept an eye out but pickings grew scarce in the hot springs. He went on easily able to deal with hunger, he'd faced worse. He marched on with little problem, until at the bridge a dragon flew down to him breathing fire and rage. With ease he summoned a shield that protected him from the fire and then he shouted Dragonrend and brought the beast to land in confusion. He easily dispatched it with blades of dragon bone from a dragon of copper and black. He turned and several Stormcloak guards gave him uneasy looks and he raised a brow.

"I pray your Jarl kept his end." He mutters to himself walking into the city first to stop at the Inn, and what he heard made his blood burn with rage. Tullius had not. He had continued to attack Stormcloaks. Achna paid for his meal and ate in silence as he contemplated murdering the General. He stood walked calmly out of the Inn and went to the Palace. He stood by the doors becoming dizzy so he touched the wall to steady himself and froze.

Achna was drawn into a vision of Ulfric fawning over a woman as a healer examined her. She was heavily pregnant, her belly was round and she looked rather tired, but with how heavy the child she bore must have been Achna couldn't blame her. The healer beamed and gave the good news. She was carrying twins and based of scans they would be magically inclined. Ulfric was ecstatic his smile growing to a full blown grin as he leaned down and kissed the woman smiling with such happiness it was blinding. The woman's soft smile deflated at the last part though, she obviously did not like magic. The vision fast forwarded to the woman standing no longer heavy with child standing up to the Jarl who looked a mix of enraged, confused and hurt.

'Why would you kill them? They were still our children, magic or no!' The woman's response was drowned out in the rushing in Achna's ears. The argument continued on deaf ears. Achna was in shock that the woman would kill her own children he felt ice circle his heart and he shuddered, he looked to see he stood in what seemed to be a nursery, a small crib was covered in a black shroud, and a draft from the open door blew the black cloth enough that Achna could see two unmoving bundles within the crib. Achna flinched back breathing heard with his eyes wide. He was a motherly person, despite being male; a child's death was something that horrified him.

"Damn you Arkay!" Achna hissed touching his temple as a pounding headache took over and he became light headed. He screwed his eyes shut but felt wetness roll down his cheeks. Tears of blood, he knew, because this had happened many times in the past. He groaned and leaned on the wall. He tried to push away from the wall but a dizzy spell hit him and his head seemed to float away from him, he felt his body give out as awareness dimmed. He felt hands grab him stopping a painful collision with the floor, but he felt nothing afterwards.

When he opened his eyes his vision swam and he groaned closing them again. He lifted a hand to his throbbing temples and wished for a stiff drink as the gentle touch sends more pain through his head. He feels a cool touch over his forehead and a sigh escapes him. He opens his eyes again thankful that his vision is more focused as he looks he sees two slightly blurry faces. He squints to make out who they are and notices one is a young boy and the other is Ulfric.

"Please tell me I did not get wasted and accidently nocked some poor sod up?" Achna is saying before he can fully wake up, it gets a laugh out of the Jarl, a sound Achna instantly decides he wants to hear more often and a confused expression from the boy. Achna sits up feeling dizzy and groans softly again touching his temple and cringing. He opens eyes that have cleared and freezes eyes flicking between the young boy's face and Ulfric's. There is no mistaking the relation; the boy was a spitting image of Ulfric. The only difference was in the hair, the boy had chestnut brown hair that was shaggy and hanging to his chin.

"You have a child?" Achna asks confused and again he never meant to say the words aloud. Ulfric nods looking to his son with a fond smile, and Achna can see pride in the storm blue eyes. Achna feels warmth spread through him and then confusion eclipses his mind. Where is he and better yet, what had happened? Slowly Achna pulls himself to sit at the edge of the bed and realizes how sore he is. His muscles had not registered being in the physical world until now, meaning all the fighting and damage was making itself known now. He groaned holding his shoulder as he curled over slightly, Alduin's bite was healed but it had done massive damage and was Extremely sore.

"Are you alright?" It's the boy asking and Achna nods despite how much pain he's really in. He straightens and looks around for the first time, confused. He tries to stand but his head spins and his breath hitches as pain lances through the bite scar. Ulfric had grabbed his and slowly lowers him back down to sit. Achna refuses to acknowledge the cuddly fuzzy happy feeling he gets. He barely knows this man! He nodded his head in thanks his throat constricted as his dizziness began to fade.

"What happened?" Achna finally asks, then thinking on it, "Where are we?" He adds. Ulfric looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment before giving a light grin. He gave an uneasy chuckle and stood from his chair and gestures the boy to go. The child goes to a table and grabs a glass of water handing it to Achna who is skeptical looking at the Jarl waiting for an answer.

"This is my room. After you fainted in the great hall I thought you may prefer a less public place to regain your head. What happened? You are not injured as far at the healer was able to tell." Ulfric explains and Achna choughs softly looking shocked. Achna was thankful he hadn't taken a drink of water. He might have sprayed it everywhere. He was blinking at the Jarl in open shock.

"I… Fainted? Oh shit." Achna hisses standing quickly to try and escape the situation but the fast movement sends him into another dizzy spell. Ulfric held him up as his head cleared. Achna groaned and rested his head on Ulfric's shoulder feeling the full effects of being the Nine's favorite mortal.

"What happened?" Ulfric pressed and Achna sighs pulling back though he wants to stay in the protective embrace. Achna looked down and away from Ulfric chewing on his lip in his nervousness. He debated whether to tell the Jarl. Ulfric was surprised as he was used to this confident aloof mixed blood. Achna now acted shy. It was a strange twist, Ulfric enjoyed the complexity emerging from Achna.

"Do you believe in Seers?" Achna asks quietly and Ulfric blinks in confusion. He was not a largely superstitious man but he did believe there had been Seers in the past. After all, Jorunn had had a Seer as one of his best warriors and they had supposedly been lovers. The Seer had been fair by all accounts, pale skin, blue eyes and pitch black hair that feel about his hips like a veil. Jorunn had several sketches of the Seer in his personal journals that were in the archives of the Palace. Ulfric suddenly looked closer at Achna. He fit the description but the Seer had never been described with pointed ears nor of showing any signs of mixed blood. But yes, the mixed blood before him was eerily similar to the man in Jorunn's drawings. Ulfric examined the man before him closely before answering.

"I believe there have been no true Seers in a long time." Ulfric says watching a cracked grin twitch at the pale pinkish grey lips. Achna chuckles lightly and lifts three fingers the middle ones of his right hand his pinky and thumb creating a loop before his palm.

"Blood tears, fainting and the mark of the nine, are the three signs of a true Seer. Jorunn drew a sketch of the mark once. It was on the lower back of his lover and soldier." Achna says sighing as he rubs his temple dropping his hand to look at the Jarl. Achna seemed to suddenly age, appearing as if he'd lived far too long for his likening. Ulfric had seen the first two signs; he'd been the one to catch the fainting mixed blood. Was Achna saying he had the mark?

"You proved the first two, what about the last?" Ulfric asks forgetting that this man should not know about Jorunn's writings. Achna pulls off his robe laying it on the bed respectively then pulls off his armor chest piece and turns revealing an intricate tattoo that wove into a tree bearing nine symbols in its branches, the lowest and youngest being an axe, Talos. Seers were marked by the Nine because the Nine were bound outside the realm of Nirn only acting through limited means. The other Nord gods at times could help or hinder Seers or other chosen but that mattered little. Ulfric blinked in shock at Achna pulled back on his armor then neatly folded his robes and placed them in his enchanted pack at his hip. He looked at Ulfric and chuckled as a cocky grin flashing onto his lips.

"Believe Seers are still around now?" Achna teases then sighs and purses his lips. He shook his head remembering the vision he shudders looking sharply away. He couldn't see the lingering pain, knowing what it was. Achna closed his eyes and whispered nothing of the past could be changed in Dunmeri. Ulfric perked up at that recognizing the speech but not understanding it.

"What did you see?" Ulfric asks and the mixed blood flinches and looks around as if wanting to run away. Ulfric placed a hand on the strong shoulder but the mixed blood stepped away looking at him with uncertainty in his pale eyes. He sighed and looked at the boy then back to the Jarl. Ulfric sent him out. The child protested but Ulfric refused to listen to it.

"I saw a beautiful young nord woman. She was heavy with twins." Achna sees the effects and stops as Ulfric takes a step back the pain flaring in his stormy eyes. Achna looks away wishing he could ease the pain and knowing he could not. He gave a weak apology then left unable to stay in the same room feeling horrid for having seen something so private. He went to Galmar and swayed a moment still dizzy. The General looked uncertain but Achna glared.

"You are intelligent enough to know when asking is pointless I presume. I will not speak of it save this; I am a Seer and will not share my visions unless they concern you. I was given a vision and that is why I am dizzy, now I suppose I must prove myself to you in order be called a Stormcloak?" Achna glowers and Galmar sends him to the island to fight an ice wraith. Achna grins cock he says he'll be back soon. Grinning further when Galmar mutters they'd see.

"Tell you what, I come back in one piece and I'll answer any question you can think of about King Jorunn, in exchange for the story of how you came to meet Ulfric." It was easily agreed to. Galmar didn't think the mixed blood would survive the weather. He knew he could fight; he'd killed Alduin after all, but now was time to prove he could deal with the land. Achna traveled on foot in the snow collecting pelts of snow sabers and wolves, even two foxes. He had to camp on the shores weary of crossing the water when it was a mere black pool. He sang softly as he roasted some of the meat he'd gathered from the sabers. He wasn't picky.

At dawn Achna rose wearily and took in a deep breath. It was frost cold. Achna pulled forward his magicka and extended his hands letting forward power that would make any mage envy him, he froze the water's surface where he needed as he crossed to the glacier. Once there he drew his blades and pulled up the cowl covering hos lower face. He found not one but four wraiths which he dispatched with ease. Getting back to his camp he packed up and left leaving a low dying fire burning.

"So, I'm back." Achna states walking into the map room on silent feet and startling the three nords inside. Ysarald, if Achna remembered correctly reacted fast, blade drawn and ready the instant Achna had startled him, Ulfric's head had snapped up mouth forming a word Achna knew well, and Galmar's axe half out of its harness. The three relaxed seeing it was just the Dragonborn. Then they were bickering again over the Jagged Crown. Achna bit his cheek knowing the crown too well for his likening. He sneered and turned to leave but the agreement stopped him short. He sighed turned back swore himself to Ulfric, Then cut his palm and looked at the Jarl.

"Do you trust me?" He asks and Ulfric nods. "Take the dagger and cut your left palm. Then after I take your hand repeat what I say. Try to repeat it as closely as you can." And the Jarl did. After taking off his gauntlet. Achna took his bleeding hind in his and staring Ulfric in the eye said three words in Dunmeri that Ulfric repeated with no mess up, then another phrase was said and repeated only a slight messed up syllable this time. There's a silver glow that weaves around their hands then it's gone.

"Now, no matter what happens I will be able to sense if you are hurt or in danger, and be able to find you." Achna states simply trying not to remember the last time he did this then he's again being shown a vision and goes ridged.

This time it is of Ulfric pouring over old tomes in a musty archive. Achna comes closer peering over the broad shoulders to peer at the text. It's Jorunn's sketch book. It is of his posed looking over a sick child. Jorunn had said he was a miracle sent by the gods that day. So many had been sick or injured or both and he'd saved so many. But one had been so ill. Jorunn's own son.

Achna sighed and Ulfric turned looking about before shaking his head and looking at more of the old King's writings. Including an account of taking Achna to his bed and the pact Achna had made like he'd done with Ulfric.

Then it flashes to Ulfric having a wife who died in birth, and then Ulfric finding his second wife murdered shortly after she'd given him a second son. Then Ulfric killing his third after confronting her about the twin's murder.

Then he sees Ulfric in his rooms roaring out his rage and grief as he tore his room apart. Then he hears a vow to never love again. With the bitter words Achna is ripped back from the vision pain lancing his chest.

"Why must I always be the bloody healer?" Achna asks softly hand clenched around the Jarls with his eyes clamped shut though blood tears seeped from his eyes and he fainted. He dreamed of old lovers and his past and how much he longed to go back to Sovngarde; had he not suffered far too long on Nirn already?

A/N: Well hope you like! This will be my shortest foot note ever! Any references of Jorunn are references to Elder Scrolls Online and the EbonHeart Pact. I own nothing!


End file.
